1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to aiming devices or systems, more particularly to devices placed upon equipment such as weapons, cameras, medical devices, antenna dishes, robots, etc. in order to ensure that these devices are aimed at a particular target, and most particularly to aiming devices or systems wherein the operator of the device cannot dispose themselves directly behind the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many aiming devices have been developed, particularly for aiming weapons such as rifles, in order to more accurately aim a system at a target. Early aiming devices consisted of metal posts attached to the tops of firearms in order for the user of the firearm to “line-up” the shot. Later developed aiming devices include telescopic sights, some of which provide laser light which directly contacts the target. One example of such a aiming device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,004, which describes a bore sighting assembly that utilizes a laser beam directed at a target. However, one inherent problem in using such devices in the field is that in bright light, the user has difficulty in seeing the laser light on the target.
One solution to this problem was the development of devices that utilize mirrors or holograms in conjunction with laser light to provide a projection of where the laser light would contact a target without actually projecting the light to the target. Examples of such devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,278 which discloses a sight for aiming an arrow propelled by a bow comprising a light source and a lens that reflects the light source to the users eye; U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,888 which discloses a gunsight comprising a light source and an adjustable lens to reflect the light source back to the shooter's eye; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,362 which discloses a holographic sight comprising of a light source that illuminates a hologram showing a point of light where the user is aiming their system. One problem associated with all of the above described aiming systems is that the user must have the ability to be directly behind the aiming device in order to effectively use the device. However, there are many instances when a system's user cannot obtain such a perspective. For instance, users wearing personal protective suits may not be able to easily bend at the waist or position their aiming eye directly in line with a device or weapon system. Military or police users also could benefit from the ability to aim a weapon around corners without placing their heads directly behind the weapon and be exposed to an enemy or potential threat.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an improved aiming device that can be easily attached to numerous systems in order to aim the system at a target in bright light and from a perspective other than directly behind the system.